Far Away
by ricewithwater
Summary: ONE SHOT! Song Fic of Nickelback's new song 'Far Away'. Love is in the air! It's time for Konoha's annual Love Festival, and Sasuke sings a song that reveals his feelings for Sakura! Will she accept his love or not!


**Far Away**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Although I realy wish I do…**

-----

**Ch. 1**

It was a week before the big **Love Festival **of Konoha. Everyone there who were planning to go had dates to go with, except for one certain pink haired kunoichi. Like the other people who were going to be going to the festival, they were just going to enjoy the festivities and things.

Sasuke of course was back from being away for so long. Sakura still felt that the same way she had all those years ago. They were now all 18, but yet she still felt the same way but it was different. It was no longer a crush and will never be one anymore.

-----

Sakura walked towards the bridge where Team 7 always met. They weren't going to be training or anything anymore, she just wanted to go there to enjoy the warm breeze and replay the old memories that she treasured so deeply.

When she reached the bridge she noticed that there was someone else there too. It was the one who had broke her heart so many years ago. And even though he was back now, it still pained her thinking about it, and ever since his return they hadn't talked since. But yet, she still built up her courage and walked towards the person.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun." She said as she walked towards him. He didn't look up at her and didn't reply except giving her a grunt to let her know that he was listening to whatever she was going to throw at him.

"So, how have you been Sasuke-kun? Is everything going smoothly and ok?" she asked him quietly. He gave her another grunt that meant yes.

She sighed and smiled that everything was going good for him.

The two stayed silent until Sakura broke the silence.

"Um, Sasuke-kun… have you already gotten yourself a date for the festival?" she asked him blushing and looking away from him.

For once since she got there and ever since his return he turned to look at her.

She noticed him staring at her as if he knew what she wanted then she quickly added, "Um, I don't plan on asking you to go with me or anything." She said much too quickly for his surprise. "I was just wondering… since you still have so many fan girls." She said.

He sighed then talked to her _finally, _"Yeah, I have a date." And with that he walked away from her. His back turned to her, just like it did all those years ago.

It hurt her so much to see him doing the same thing again and she broke down right then and there on the bridge where all the happy things were supposed to be, but was now shattered and the scene that had just been portrayed had taken over its place.

**With Sasuke**

'God, after all these years, she's still annoying as ever.' Sasuke thought as he walked off towards his mansion.

'But still, I can't let her find out about my plan here. It's supposed to be a secret. I just hope that the dobe didn't open his big mouth and blabber it all over the village!' Sasuke thought angrily balling up his fists.

He sighed when he walked into his mansion. He walked into the bathroom and decided to take a shower before going to train.

-----

**Night of the Festival**

**(A/N: I skipped ahead of time!)**

Sakura walked out of her house in her new kimono into the open night of the festival. She was wearing a silk white kimono with light pink sakura blossoms decorating it. At the top of the kimono near her chest were lighter pink designs mixed with white of wind. The obi that was around her waist was the same color as the sakura blossoms.

Sakura was walking around when she saw Ino and Shikamaru together. She smiled at the sight she saw, Shikamaru had his arms wrapped her waist firmly as she leaned back into him, the two looking up at the night sky that was draped by total darkness with only the stars as its light.

She then saw Naruto and Hinata. The two were talking happily at Ichiruka's. Then she saw Neji and Ten-Ten. The two were lying on the softness of the grass and Ten-Ten had her arm and top half of her body on Neji's chest as he held her left hand as the two looked at the stars together.

She smiled and was happy for all her friends. Right now, she didn't really care about herself whether she was happy or not as long as her friends were happy then that was enough to bring a smile upon her face.

Sakura began looking around for Sasuke and his _date._ But she failed on finding them. She had to admit, she was also heart broken when he had said that he had a date.

She walked around the festival going around the whole place already. She hadn't gone to the stage so she decided to go and watch the shows.

Sakura squeezed her way into the crowds to get to the front. She got there just when a group had left the stage and Iruka came out. **(A/N: he was the MC.) **

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted happily to her when he came up to her. She noticed that all of her friends were there and they were all dead happy. That was when she began to suspect something and was about to speak up when Iruka spoke into the microphone.

"Alright everyone. This is going to be the final performance for the night. Now everyone, please give a round of applause for Uchiha Sasuke, singing _'Far Away.'_

Everyone clapped excluding Sakura who just had a confused look.

Sasuke walked up onto the stage and took the microphone that Iruka gave to him.

He took it and spoke into it in his monotone voice, "I dedicate this song for the girl who I love more than anything in the world. All the things that I've always wanted to say to her are in the words in this song." And with that the music started and Sasuke looked down on Sakura as he began singing.

**This time, this place**

**Misused, mistakes**

**Too long, too late**

**Who was I to make you wait**

**Just one chance**

**Just one breath**

**Just incase there's just one left**

'**Cause you know,**

**You know, you know**

A tear made its way down Sakura's face. She smiled up at Sasuke who never took is eyes off of her.

**That I love you**

**I have loved you all along**

**And I miss you**

**Been far away for far too long**

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**

**And you'll never go**

**Stop breathing if**

**I don't see you anymore**

**On my knees, I'll ask**

**Last chance for one last dance**

'**Cause with you, I'd withstand**

**All of hell to hold you hand**

**I'd give it all**

**I'd give it for us**

**Give anything but I won't give up**

'**Cause you know,**

**You know, you know**

**That I love you**

**I have loved you all along**

**And I miss you**

**Been far away for far too long**

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**

**And you'll never go**

**Stop breathing if**

**I don't see you anymore**

**So far away, (So far away)**

**Been far away for far too long**

**So far away, (So far away)**

**Been far away for far too long**

**I wanted**

**I wanted to you to say**

'**Cause I needed**

**I need to hear you say**

**That I love you**

**I have loved you all along**

**And I forgive you**

**For being away for far too long**

**So keep breathing**

'**Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**

**Believe it**

**Hold onto me and, never let me go**

**Keep breathing**

'**Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**

**Believe it**

**Hold onto me and, never let me go**

**Keep breathing**

**Hold onto me and, never let me go**

**Keep breathing**

**Hold onto me and, never let me go**

After the song ended, the crowd went wild for the song. The loudest of course was none other than Naruto who had tears in his eyes just like the rest of their friends.

Sasuke stepped off the stage and walked towards Sakura.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. For everything that I've ever done to you, I'm sorry for always hurting you. I never realized how much I loved you until I left for Orochimaru. All my days were dark because you weren't there to brighten it up with your smile. Will you, please forgive me for all that I've done?" he asked her in a soft voice.

Sakura didn't reply but instead gave him a hard slap to his left cheek which left a burning hang print.

Sasuke looked at Sakura shocked, but only to see her smiling up at him with tears in her beautiful emerald eyes that always brightened up his dark little world.

"Baka! Of course I forgive you…" she said softly as she cried on his chest, her hands into fists grabbing onto his shirt. "I can always forgive you, because I love you. And I've never loved anyone this way before." She sobbed.

Sasuke held onto her tightly but gently, afraid of hurting his little flower. At that moment, he noticed even more that he couldn't live without her in his life anymore. If she were to be gone, then there would be no other reason for him to still be alive without having her presence by his side.

"Sasuke, I love you…" she said quietly.

Sasuke for once after many years smiled. "I love you too, Sakura. And nothing in this world can ever change that. I'm sorry for being so far away for so long."

The two of them parted and smiled at each other.

Sakura inched her face closer towards him as he mirrored her move. But then she stopped and Sasuke did the job of closing the gap between them with his lips.

Naruto and the others were spying on them not too far away, and the other couples began to do the same thing.

They all kissed their lovers passionately, and they all knew very well that they would all always be happy from now one. No one was going to leaving the other behind like what had happened in the past.

The past was the past, and they were all letting it go. Awaiting for the future of their lives with the one that they love most.

-----

**A/N: ok, so what did you guys think! Was it good or not! This is my first one shot and my first story completed. I hope that you all enjoyed it! I still haven't given up on my other stories as well!**

**Song: Far Away by Nickelback**

**Lyrics from: ****http/ loved this song, so I decided to make a story by the title of it! It fell in love with it the moment I heard it! I was like, "OMFG! THIS SONG MATCHES SASUKE AND SAKURA SO PERFECTLY!" LOL! **

**Please R&R!**


End file.
